The Famous Burglar
by Mimi-noFace
Summary: Bilbo think that thorin is a businessman; Thorin think that Bilbo is a florist. The truth is that Thorin is the leader of a very dangerous gang and Bilbo is a renowned hitman. What will happen when they will find that the other work for the rival gang? Will Bilbo obey to Smaug and kill who he has to? Mafia AU Bagginshield with a hint of Durincest and Dwori.


Hello there, I'm Mimi and this is the first fanfic I write in english (I'm french) . My Beta is IvoryChrome so big thanks to her, she's also french so if you see a mistake, tell us. This story will probably only have 4-5 chapters. Hope you like it.  
Good reading.

* * *

Bilbo opens his eyes, slowly and drowsily. He lifted his head just in time to see his beautiful lover quit the room. With a sigh, he resigned himself to wake, throwing the bedding off his body. He eyed the bruises decorating his legs and hips... Thorin was not really tender when it comes to sex... He caught his cellphone on the nightstand, open it and see that he received a mail from Smaug. This latter wanted him to come at work, because he had something important to speak about. Seizing some clothes, he hurried to the bathroom. He takes a rapid shower, brushes his teeth -he will not have time to eat- and jog to the kitchen. He sees Thorin, standing before the counter, busy with a banana and strawberry waffles. Bilbo approached, planting a kiss on his cheek before he takes his coat.

\- I'm sorry, love, but my job calls me and they need me immediately. He says with a sad face.

\- It's okay... Mine's too. When the smaller man turns to leave, he playfully smack his ass. - Hope you will not stay too late. Bilbo burst out of the apartment with a laugh and some red cheeks.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He was standing here, looking at the man before him. He was tall, with curly black hair and awesome cheekbones. His name was Smaug. He was the leader of the very organized _Dragon_, a gang of thieves, murderers and fraudsters. He was famous for the murder of the leader of the Durin's mafia: Thrain. It was 2 years ago and the son of Thrain took his place. Bilbo know little about him, he don't even know his name. All he knows is that this man was a real killer, someone who will torture you until you die. The wrath was eating his heart, making his soul as black as darkness... The orders were formal, Bilbo will kill him tomorrow. He will be placed in a deserted building and will have a informer with him. First, he will wait for the car to come, after, he will put a bullet in the head of the man who will come out the car. The leader will be alone. It will be fast and accurate. And Bilbo will collect a good salary, it was all what mattered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bilbo opened the door, walking in the apartment. He take of his shoes and go bare foot to the bathroom to pee. He don't really had time today to do so and it was really urging. After, he go to his room to change into some sweat pants and a old t-shirt. He was exhausted, talking with his informer took much more energy than expected. This time, he will work with Ori. This young boy was really surprising, looking so fragile but with just perfect strength for the mob job. He had ginger hair with a tons of freckles on his cheeks and shoulders. He looked adorable and Bilbo was wondering why a so young man was working for Smaug... He heard the door open and two arms wrapped around him. He turned to kiss Thorin, before leading him to the bedroom. They colapsed together on the bed, kissing passionaly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He was panting heavily, his head on his lover's chest. This latter was running some fingers in his curly brown hair.

\- Are you alright Bilbo?

The smaller man looked up with a look full of questions.

\- Why would it not be okay? I'm with you and it makes me happy.

\- Yes but you seem elsewhere.

\- Oh I just have a specific order to do for a client and it's really important.

\- You want to talk about it?

\- No it's okay, tomorrow it will be done.

After that, they sank slowly to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bilbo opened the door of the apartment where he should wait. He spotted immediately the window where will soon come out the barrel of his Accuracy 308. He slightly pulled the sleeve of his jacket to see the time. It was 10:37, the car would only appear in 8 minutes. He placed his gun, checking 3 times that everything worked well, before kneeling on the ground and turn on his earpiece.

\- Ori, are you there?

{_Silence_}

\- Ori?

_But where could well be passed this redhead ..._

\- Sorry Mister Baggins, I did not have my headset on me.

\- It's nothing ... Do you remember what to do?

\- Oh! Ye-yeah I remember what you told me yesterday.

\- Good. Be ready.

He saw the car coming. Quick, he leveled his gun so it pointed the rear seats. The car stopped and Bilbo felt his heartbeat level up. He was about to kill another man and he loved this sensation of superiority. Soon, Ori will set off the alarm of the building where the leader was supposed to go so it will give them the opportunity to escape in the crowd. He waits... nothing happened.

_What the fuck is going on?_

-Ori?!

Radio Silence...

\- Ori! Where are you?

_Damn it!_

He looked through the long range telescope and saw the doors of the car openning. He saw two man come out. Fuck, who did he have to kill? There was a blond haired guy and one black haired.

\- Ori! Quick! Who's my target?

Ori don't respond to him, something is wrong. He dismantled his gun, put it in his box and stood. He had to go from here. He openned the door to and glanced in the corridor. Nobody was there. He stepped outside, and go to find the stairs. He never reach them, something was put in his face and he sinks in darness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When he woke, he was alone. His arms where restrained in his back and they feel a little sore. A door opens and he can finally see where he is. It was a room entirely made of concrete, with a mirror on one of the walls and a unique door. He can't see the sun so he can't know what's time it is.

\- Youre awake, little brat?

He looked up, there was a very muscular man beside him. He looked terrifiying and Bilbo instantly decide to play his role as a florist.

\- Who are you? Where I am? What do you want from me?

He try to break the restrain that maintained him with a look of pure terror. Of course, he was absolutly not afraid, it was not the first time that he got kidnapped.

\- It will not work with me, burglar, so let it go.

Instantly, his face becomes serious.

\- What do you want?

The man watches him in silence, making him wait. He comes closer, making his shadow cover the body on the chair.

\- I'm not afraid of you,_ connard_, you're not the first who takes me away and locks me up. So... tell me, who do you work for? Unless you're alone ...

\- Shut up, asshole.

\- Why? You're going to hit me? I'm sure you would not even harm a fly.

A sarcastic smile had settled on his lips. If he continued to annoy Mr. Muscles, he would make a mistake and Bilbo could take over him. The man seemed to refrain from beating him, apparently he had received orders.

\- You want to beat me up? I'm sure you dreamed.

The man walked a bit, his legs touching the knees of Bilbo. Suddenly, the small man take his hands from his back - never a single rope have maintained him- and pushed the man on the floor. Quick, he grabbed the gun who's was on his hips and point it to the bald man.

\- Where's Ori? I hope you didn't touch one single hair of his head.

The man start to laugh. Bilbo saw red.

\- WHERE IS HE?!

\- This gun ain't charged, moron.

Bilbo looked suspiciously the gun, before pressing the trigger. Nothing happened... Cursing, he threw it away before looking at the man below him. This latter threw his arms to his face, hitting him hard. He roll on his back, gripping his painful cheek. _Ow, he do not hit like a girl_... A big hand grabs his throat, making him choke.

\- Dwalin, release him!

Bilbo felt his heart drop and his eyes openned wide. He know this voice, he hears it every day. Dwalin releases him, grabs the rim of his jacket to pull him to his feet. he was brutally pushed forward. The smaller man caught himself in his own feet and crash on a muscular chest. He looks up.

\- T-Thorin?

* * *

Don't forget to write a review, it's always appreciate ;P


End file.
